This invention relates to apparatus for charged-particle spectroscopy.
In British Pat. Specification No. 1,332,207, there is described apparatus for charged-particle spectroscopy for chemical analysis of a sample comprising means for irradiating an extended area of a sample so as to release charged particles from the whole of that extended area, an apertured plate mounted adjacent the sample to receive charged particles from the sample and to transmit said particles, charged-particle focusing means for receiving the transmitted particles and forming a charged particle image in an image plane, and an energy analyser for analysing the energies of the particles passing through the apertured plate.
In the above-mentioned patent specification, charged particles from the whole of the irradiated area of the sample were received by the apertured plate and focussed on to the image plane. Accordingly, difficulty occurred in analysing any selected area forming a small part of the whole irradiated area.
An object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which facilitates analysis and location of a small selected area of the surface of a sample.